QUAKE VS THANOS
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Daisy faces off against Thanos in a ruined Chicago when her teammates have been knocked unconscious or killed. Will Daisy fulfill the prophecy told by Dr. Strange and defeat The Mad Titan? Post Shield Season 5 and Avengers Infinity War


**QUAKE VS THANOS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
** **Marvel does.**

 **Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen Avengers Infinity War  
and Agents of Shield Season 5 Finale**

 **Takes place in a ruined Chicago**

 **Daisy P.o.v**

I thought things were going well but shit just kept falling apart all around us. Carol is dead. She was dealing the most damage but she was taking too many hits from Thanos's blasts from the power stone. It was too much and Thanos grabbed her by the throat and impaled her on a steel pipe. Not even she can come back from that.

We managed to separate the Infinity Stones. Doctor Strange had the Time Stone thankfully but he's back with Stark helping everyone hold off the invasion (I seriously hope they're not killing each other right now). Strange said we would win this fight but it's not going very well. Mantis was knocked unconscious (I'm gonna kill Thanos for that). Nebula's dead, she had her head crushed by that piece of building that her Dad dropped on top of us. I tried to destroy it with my powers but she pushed me out of the way. I couldn't save her. Sam was with Tony trying to kill as many of Thanos's Black Order as possible. I told Groot to stay with them, I didn't want the little guy to see this. Captain America died using a second Infinity Gauntlet (built by Tony and Fitz and Banner using technology from that Quantum Realm that Scott escaped from) and snapped his fingers, making half of the stones cease to exist. (They have the soul stone) Everyone is trying to figure out how to bring everyone back who turned to dust. Anyways, all the power of the stones was too much for Cap so he died as well.

May and Natasha are holding off Thanos's army. I hope May is alright. Thor was knocked unconscious before Steve could snap his figures. I could really use him and that sweet Axe of his right now. Bruce Banner was struggling with The Hulk inside of him. I tried to help him by saying he needs to accept The Hulk instead of against him. I remembered my struggle with my powers, maybe that could help Banner. Thanos now only has the power stone, the other stones are either with everyone else or they ceased to exist. I'm the only one left standing. Well, If I'm going to die, at least I can try and hold him off until the others stop the invasion.

I slowly got back up after Nebula sacrificed herself for me. Drax was about to launch at Thanos again but I grabbed him before he started running. He looked at me like I was crazy. Heh, maybe I was.

" _Daisy, what are you doing? Let me avenge my wife and daughter"_! Drax hissed at me in anger.

 _"Your wife and daughter wouldn't want this Drax. I need you to grab Mantis and get out of here. Drax! I know how much you care about Mantis! Find Thor, I'll hold him off"_. I replied back to him.

Drax looked shocked but I saw recognition in his eyes and he nodded in acceptance.

" _You better not die here little earthquake girl"_. Drax said in reluctance.

I gave a smile for him and he went to grab Mantis and ran off to find help. Ugh, Mantis is going to kill me if I don't die here. I can't hold back like before. I turned around ready to face one Mad Titan.

* * *

I used my right hand to absorb a lot of vibrations while I used my left hand to launch directly at the Titan when he wasn't looking. I was so fast that I connect my vibrating fist into his face. The blow launched him right through the nearby buildings. I was on the ground, allowing myself to heal after that attack. Damn, that felt good! Thanos was spitting out a few drops of blood. I got back up and was ready.

" _An honor meeting you Savior Of Worlds. I respect your will to put everyone else above yourself no matter the cost but you can't win this"_. Thanos replied looking like I gave him a new scar.

" _So you know who I am? Winning this, well that's up for debate Purple Man"_. I retorted back to him.

" _I do know you Daisy Johnson. The Inhuman Savior Of Worlds who let her own father figure die to stop a madman from cracking this piece of rock apart. The leader of House Kasius told me what you did. You have my sympathy Johnson. Why can't you understand why I did this? If I didn't, the planet would've gone extinct"_. Thanos calmly responded to me.

So he's doing all of this because of Overpopulation. Talbot went completely mad because this guy came along! I'll admit it hurt that he knew about Coulson and how he died

" _You don't know that and even if you were correct, it might take a thousand years or so but this universe will eventually regrow to where we are now. What you're doing is not a solution. It's murder, justified as a temporary solve"_. I retorted back in response.

" _Then I will return again and keep the balance within the universe. The Hardest Choices require The Strongest Wills Johnson"!_ Thanos argued back at me.

He obviously did not like my response.  
I could feel him clenching his gauntlet so I avoided the first blast. I felt it brush past me. Shit! I continued dodging his blasts until I found an opening. I sent my most powerful quake at him that sent him flying towards a crumbled building. I need to crush that damn gauntlet! I took a breath and concentrated on the gauntlet willing it to vibrate.

" _STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING"!_ Thanos shouted as he realized his gauntlet was shaking too much.

" _I know exactly what I'm doing you Purple idiot"_! I replied in my concentrated rage.

It took a lot out of me to make the damn thing shatter along with the Infinity Stone.

Thanos was beyond angry now. He roared and was running towards me. No time to think. I used my quake powers and I flew backwards but I was too late. Shit! Thanos shoved me down to the ground with his hand wrenched on my neck. I could feel my bones cracking! Thanos was smiling but not in the fun way. He grabbed me by the neck and tossed me across the ground and I hit a crushed car in the abdomen. Damn it! I managed to get up. I saw him coming. He was smiling. Well, good for him. I needed to slow him down. I vibrated the tanks under the cars near Thanos, causing them to explode which bought me time.

Thanos was still coming. I had to act fast. It's now or never.  
I focused on Thanos's chest and summoned all my willpower and QUAKED!

* * *

I remember being on the ground feeling aching pain all over me but I couldn't see Thanos.

" _Looks like you didn't need me after all Lady Quake"_. I heard Thor's booming voice.

I let my eyes open and I saw the thunder god smirking. I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

" _You don't have to say anything Daisy. You're in the infirmary now. Don't worry, Thanos is gone and I have you to thank for that for avenging my brother. You're fine right now though, you gave us worry though for some time. Your healing gifts were what saved you. I have to go now Lady Quake but if I were you, I'd be prepared for some certain Guardians and Agents to have a talk with you"_. OH SHIT! May and the others are gonna kill me. I wonder who will react worse: Jemma or Mantis. I decided to sleep while I can before the music comes.

I finally woke up and found a tearful May next to me.

" _May, I'm alright. Are you ok"_? I asked her.

" _Not fully but I'm glad you're safe Daisy. When I saw you on the ground well"..._ May didn't need to finish.

 _"I'm sorry May. I had no choice"_. I replied to her.

We both hugged each other and both agreed we got a bone to pick with Stephen Strange.

" _May, I have a question. What happened to Thanos? Thor said he's gone. I passed out and didn't see what I did"_. I asked in curiosity

" _It doesn't matter Daisy. He's dead. You defeated him. Fitz figured out how to save everyone that turned to dust. Apparently that was you when you destroyed Thanos's gauntlet. It brought everyone back and undid everything The Titan did. You need to worry about how Simmons and the Guardians would react"_. May responded to my question.

I normally don't let the question slide but this was May and besides, everyone that was dusted was saved so I call that a win.

" _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING"!_ Jemma's voice boomed in my ears the next day _._

I saw Jemma's freaky angry face and Fitz's worried smile.

" _Easy Jemma, you're gonna make her go deaf with that screech. Thank god you're all right Daisy_ ". Fitz replied to extremely worried Simmons.

I sooner or later saw Peter, Rocket, Mantis (who did not look happy), Drax (who looked guilty), Groot (who climbed on my shoulder with a worried look on his face). I then saw Gamora. She was in tears. We hugged. Peter was giving a "Should we do a group hug" look.

" _I'm glad you're alive. Mantis is too"_. Gamora whispered to me.

" _I am too. I'm sorry I couldn't save your sister"_. I replied to her.

" _You don't need to apologize Daisy. I think she's at peace now"_. Gamora replied to me.

I agreed with her and we all smiled.

" _Enough with the sappiness guys! Daisy, I hope you get a reward for you know saving half of existence"!_ Rocket says to me with a secret smile.

" _Now Rocket, when do we ever get a reward for saving the Galaxy"_. I teased at him.

" _Yeah Zilch, I know"._ Rocket retorted back laughing.

Sooner or later we all started laughing but I could see May straight up grinning in the background.

 **Author's notes: So yeah, I decided to do this idea. This could probably be better so let me know what you think.**


End file.
